Alfred J. Kwak: The Tale of the Little Duck
Alfred J. Kwak: The Tale of the Little Duck is a 1994 Dutch-German-American television animated feature film based on the Dutch play and its Dutch-German-Japanese animated series adaptation by Herman Van Veen, and produced by Telecable Benelux B.V. and Cartoon Network Studios for Cartoon Network in the year of the 5th anniversary of the original TV series, making it the inaugural work of Cartoon Network Studios which was established by Hanna-Barbera to create and produce content primarily for Cartoon Network. Credits * Story and Based on the Characters Created by: Herman van Veen * Written by: Jonathan Greenberg, Rachel Lipman, Steve Viksten, Guy Maxtone-Graham, Bill Burnett, Stephen Marmel * Directed by: Denis Livson, Robert Alvarez * Co-Executive Producer: Larry Huber * Storyboard: Harald Siepermann, Butch Hartman, Robert Renzetti, Greg Miller, Adam Burton, C.H. Greenblatt, Aaron Springer, Daniel Povenmire, Christopher Savino, Jordan Reichek, Mark O'Hare, Derek Drymon, Andrew Bialk, Zeus Cervas, Clayton McKenzie Morrow, Miyuki Hoshikawa, Eric Wiese, Tuck Tucker, Robert Boyle * Production Design: Hans Bacher * Recording Directors: Gordon Hunt, Kris Zimmerman * Casting Directors: Kris Zimmerman, Collette Sunderman * Talent Coordinators: Jill Ziegenhagen, Collette Sunderman * Supervising Recording Engineers: Ed Collins, Bob Serda * Art Director: Annet Kossen * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Character Design: Harald Siepermann, Butch Hartman, Adam Burton, Linda Miller, Dan Haskett, Harry McLaughlin, Scott Hill, Eric Clark, Jim Stenstrum, Lynne Naylor, Pete Alvarado, Marc Perry, Jesus Rodriguez, Donna Zeller, Philippe Tilikete, Julian Chaney, Barbara Krueger, Mark Christiansen, Ken Kinoshita, Bob Onorato * Design Assistant: Dana Jo Granger * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background: Hans Bacher, Martin Ansolabhere, Drew Gentle, Raymond Zilbach, Steve Lowtwait, Nicholas R. Jennings * Graphics: Christopher Battle, Bill Proctor * Music: Herman van Veen, Erik van der Wuff, Harry Sacksioni * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Allison Leopold * Color Key: Sue Mondt * Scanning: Star Wirth * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin, Sandra Benenati * Post-Production Supervisor: Tony Tedford * Editors: Paul Douglas, Rob deSales, Gil Iverson * Post-Production Coordinators: Gail D. Silvers, Alicia Parkinson * Sound Editing: Twenty-First Century Entertainment, Inc. * Music Editors: Kim Naves, Peter Collier * Re-Recording Mixers: Jim Aicholtz, C.A.S., Rex Slinkard, C.A.S. * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Negative Consultant: William deBoer Jr. * Production Executive: Catherine Winder * Program Executives: Jeff Holder, Richard Hoffman * Unit Production Coordinator: Victoria McCollum * Production Supervisor: Sylvia Edwards * Assistant to Producers: Dolores Summer * Production Assistants: Janet Mazzelli, Valerie Monk, Linda Moore, Gail Prewitt, Margaret Roberts, Ginger Robertson * Animation: Sunwoo Entertainment, Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd. * Overseas Animation Directors: Aichu So, Dan Hunn, Kunio Shimamura * Overseas Production Manager: Bob Marples * Digital Ink and Paint/Compositing: Renegade Animation, Curious Pictures, Bardel Entertainment * Renegade Animation Executive Producer: Darrell Van Critters * Curious Pictures Executive Producers: Susan Holden, David Star, Jonathan Paley, Richard Whittiker, Steve Oakes * © 1994 Harlekjin/Van Veen, Siepermann und Bacher and Telecable Benelux B.V. * © 1994 Cartoon Network Studios, Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios series and characters Category:TV Movies Category:Made-For-TV Movies